X-Men ramblings
by Knightrunner
Summary: I get bored and ramble sometimes. Most of the time its ff so here's all the X-Men ramblings I've done.
1. This is Home

**Author's note: See, it's in English now. (:**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own X-Men. Sadly, Stan Lee won't let me buy X-Men from him. All I own is the girl, Alizabeth.**

My name is Alizsabeth, I'm 13 years old and this is my story.

It all started years ago when I was 6. I met a boy a few years older than me named Remy LeBeau. He was cute, nice, funny. The perfect charmer. We were friends for a year or so until my family moved away. With my dad in the Military we moved a lot. Sometimes, like this time, over seas. My new home was in Nova Roma, Brazil.

A place I had only heard about. When I first got there I was in awe. It was the most amazing place I had ever seen. I made friends quickly and fit in better than I had expected. I guess its from moving so much, I had learned to fit in anywhere. My best friend was a girl, a year older than me named Amara. She however left, she couldn't tell me much but she told me she was going to a school in New York. A school for gifted. I wondered why she would be going to a school like that but she wouldn't tell me.

Now I know why. Xavier's school for the gifted is now my home. I've called New Orleans home. I've called Nova Roma home. But now I know, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is my home. Now I understand.

I understand that home is where you fit in. Home is a place where people won't look at me weird because of my powers. Home is where friends stand by you.

Here at Xavier's I have people who accept me as me. Here people don't look at me weird for my red and black eyes or the shadow that drifts near me. Here I have Amara, a friend for as long as I've known her and she always will be.

I've been here for a year now. I miss my mom and dad but I have Amara and my other friends here. A few weeks back Xavier brought in a boy. He's a year or two older than me. He's cute, nice, funny. Basically everything Remy was. I soon realized he is Remy. We started hanging out all the time. I hadn't even noticed his eyes. They must have changed around the same time as mine because now they were red on black, exactly like mine.

Amara was the one who pointed it out. She asked how I knew him so I explained we had been friends back in New Orleans. She trusted me, but she did seem skeptical.

I was confused so I went to the Professor. I asked him if there was a reason for Amara to be skeptical. At first he had no reason. A few weeks later he came back to me with some newfound information. He told me that Remy is my brother. After his-our parents abandoned him they had me. They didn't want me so they gave me away, just like they did with Remy. I however ended up in a good family, whereas Remy ended up a thief.

Knowing now that he's my brother I look at him and think about him differently. I've never told very many people. I told Amara, as she was the closest to me and I told Remy. At first he didn't believe me, but now he does. He knows that we are siblings. We have the same eyes and similar powers. Now he calls Xavier's school home as well.

This is home.


	2. Date Night

**Author's Note: I actually wrote most of these Ramblings over the past few weeks and haven't been able to post 'em til now. Anyways, hope ya like it! I love doin' Romy stuff so have enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own X-Men…one day. One day…**

Pyro, Gambit and Colossus. Great. This should be interesting. I looked at Kitty "Why do you torture me like this?" I asked. Kitty giggled. "Because Rogue, you and Remy are like so cute together." I stared at her blankly, intentionally making her uncomfortable. She fidgeted then looked over and smiled at Colossus. He smiled back as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. She's so lucky, she can touch people without fear of hurting them. Meanwhile Amara and Pyro were talking awkwardly. My guess is they hadn't ever met. Not surprising. Gambit smiled at me "Bonjour chere." I glared at him. "Don't call me that." He chuckled. "You know I have to. After all chere it fits you." I continued to glare, not saying anything. Kitty noticed we weren't talking so she looked at Gambit and said "Hey Remy, when Rogue heard you were like coming she got really excited." I glared at her as she smirked and went back to talking with Colossus. Remy smiled "So chere, you were excited that I would be here?" I glared at him. "You wish." He smirked "Yes, I do in fact." I rolled my eyes and Remy chuckled. "You are very pretty when your annoyed." I glared at him then turned to Kitty "When are we gonna go eat?" Kitty looked at me. "Whenever you want I guess." I nodded. "Okay, I want to go eat now." I told her then muttered to myself. "Let's hurry up and get this little 'group outing' as Kitty calls it over with."

Kitty lead us all to a small but nice place to eat. We got our seats and ordered. The meal went...as well as it could given Kitty invited Pyro and Remy. They were complete embarrassments to every one with them. After supper we went our own ways, Kitty, Amara and I to the mansion and the boys to Magneto's base.

Once back Kitty asked "So did you girls like have fun?" Amara nodded. "Yeah, John is completely insane but he's really nice." She said with a smile. Kitty nodded and looked at me "What about you Rogue?" I shrugged "I guess I had a good time." I said plainly. Honestly it had been really fun but no way would I admit to having fun with Remy. Kitty looked at me, trying to figure something out. "Tell the truth Rogue." I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? That is the truth." Kitty huffed and said "The whole truth." Something tells me she ain't gonna give up. I sighed "Fine. I had a good time." Kitty smiled. "Yes! Rogue admitted to having a good time with Remy!" She exclaimed excitedly. I glared at her. "Just cause I had a good time don't mean I like him!" I said defensively. Kitty smirked "But you do like him don't you?" She don't give up does she? "Ye-no! Maybe...course not!" Kitty and Amara snickered "Sounds like someone does like him." They teased. I scoffed. "Never in a million years." Then walked off to my room. Crud, I do like the annoying cajun don't I?


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Author's note: More Romy! Like I said, I love these two!**

**Disclaimer: Hate to say this but, I don't own X-Men.**

"M' chere, where y' goin'?" I heard Remy call behind me. "Ah'm goin' home. An' ya ain't comin' with meh!" I called back at him. He grabbed my wrist. "Why y' doin' dis chere?" I looked at the wet ground. "Ya know Ah cain't touch. If Ah tried ta be with ya Ah'd kill ya." I said, tears filling my eyes. He put his gloved hand on my face, forcing me to look at him. "We can work dis out chere. We can be t'gether." I shook my head, feeling water drops running down my face. "No we cain't Remy. We never can be together." Remy sighed "Why ya gotta be so stubborn chere?" A tear rolled down my cheek. "Ah'm bein' stubborn cause Ah don't wanna hurt ya." Remy let go of my wrist and moved his hand to my face, so my head was in his hands as he said. "Y' hurtin' m' by leavin' chere." I moved my hands over his, they froze there a moment, in the cold rain before I pulled his hands away from my face. "Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah really am. When the Professor figures out how ta control meh power we can be together. Until then we cain't Remy. Ah'm sorry." I turned and ran off, tears streaming down my cheeks as the rain continued to pour down around me.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Rogue, please come to my office." I heard the Professor say in my head. I quickly made my way there. Ever since I left Remy in New Orleans I was eager for some way to control my powers. We've been trying things for weeks but still nothing. The Professor is working with Beast and Forge to make the collar safe to wear long term. Just when we think it's working something goes wrong. But I won't give up hope. I won't give up on Remy. I got to the office and walked in calmly. Waiting for me was the Professor and Forge. "Rogue thank you for coming so quickly." I nodded as he went on. "Forge has finished the collar. We believe it should work this time." I shifted my gaze to him. He pulled out a small circle from his pocket. "It's more like a bracelet now, I hope you don't mind. It should work without problems this time." I picked it up out of his hand, inspecting it carefully. "Thanks." I said, slipping it onto my wrist. Forge nodded and said to the Professor "If that's all, then the danger room needs some repairs." He nodded so Forge left, saying bye as he went. I looked at the Professor. "Ya really think it'll work this time?" He nodded, a hopeful smile on his face. "I do believe so. Forge is good at what he does, I trust by now he's perfected it." I smiled "Thank ya Professor!" Then ran from the room.

ONE WEEK LATER

It works! The bracelet works! Finally I'm headed back to New Orleans! Back to Remy! I'm on the first plane back there. I'm not wasting a second!

A FEW HOURS LATER

I ran down the long driveway, last time I was here it was a painfully sad time. Last time I was here I was leaving Remy. Now I'm coming home. I got to the door and knocked quickly until the door opened. Remy saw me and smiled. He was about to say something when I grabbed him in my arms and kissed him. At first he was in shock but he quickly melted into the passionate kiss. When we broke apart he smiled at me. "So, th' Professor fixed y' up?" I smiled and said "Yea, it was more uh Forge but that don't matter." He smiled and kissed me again.


	4. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note: All these characters are mine but if you've read The War: Julian's Time then you'll know who Claudia is. The others are her friends, I've used them in other stuff. Might post it when I get far enough into it. So ya'll know who these other people are.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own X-Men.**

Taylor sighed. /Not this again/ he complained to himself as Lynda smiled. "So" she started, drawing out the "o" as she talked. "what I was thinking is you distract Claudia I'll get Adam." I stood there a minute. Not showing any thing but thoughtfulness. "Shouldn't you talk to Claudia and I talk to Adam?" Lynda shook her head. "No way! Claudia will know I'm up to something." Taylor sighed. "Fine. I'll distract her." Lynda smiled and ran off. "Thank you Taylor!" She called over her shoulder. He sighed and walked off to find Claudia.

He found her rather quickly. She was hanging out in the kitchen. Her smooth black hair fell down her back and over her shoulders. Claudia's brown eyes studied he papers on the table. Idly she reached for her bowl of blueberries. She looked up when she heard the door open. "Hey Taylor." She said, looking back at the papers.

He smiled and opened he fridge. "Hey. How ya doing?"

She shrugged "I'm good. Lynda's been nagging me to ask Adam out."

Taylor chuckled as he fixed some soda. "She was actually trying to convince Adam to ask you out."

Claudia sighed "Can't she let it go that just cause I like him means he must like me!"

Taylor sat down at the table "I don't know. Anytime you're around he's shoving Susan off of him."

Claudia kept her head down but moved her eyes to look at Taylor. "Don't start with that again!"

Taylor chuckled. "Again? You can't do that to me! I've never pulled that card before." He said with game offence in his voice.

Claudia rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "When will the world give up on me and Adam?"

He shrugged, hiding the smile that tugged at his lips. Standing behind Claudia was Adam. The teen boy smiled and looked at Claudia. His *insert hair color here* fell in his face slightly as he chuckled. Claudia turned to see him standing there, her cheeks turning pink. "Uh..how much did you hear?" She asked nervously.

Now behind her Taylor stood and walked to the doorway behind him. "I'll leave you love birds alone." He said smirking as he stood there. Claudia just nodded and didn't see that he was still standing there.

Adam was just looking at Claudia "I heard enough to know that you like me."

From next to Taylor they heard Lynda's cheery voice "Have fun you two!"

Claudia rolled her eyes at Lynda as Adam chuckled. "Why wouldn't you ask me out?" He asked.

Claudia shrugged. "I guess...I'm...just shy."

Adam scoffed and shook his head. "Noo you aren't. My Claudia is bold, not afraid of anything, she's a rule breaker, she's the one who challenges the people in charge."

Claudia blushed slightly as she asked "Your Claudia?"

Adam chuckled nervously and looked around the room. He tried to say something but couldn't figure out what to say. Claudia just giggled and kissed him.

He stood there, slightly in shock, with Lynda giggling behind them. "You kissed me?" He asked, not sure if it really happened or he was imagining it. Claudia giggled and nodded. Adam smiled and gave her a kiss.


	5. He's suppose to?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This rambling exists for two reasons. One, so I can work on descriptiveness and two, because this was said to me and I have no idea what to make of it. So any ideas what my friend meant would be great.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin.**

Kitty groaned and glanced at her roommate. Kitty's brown hair was pulled into a pony tail holder. "Ugh! Remy just said hi to me! Gosh Remy! Just talk to Rogue! You're suppose to like her!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, annoyed by the young man's actions.

Rogue looked up from her laptop, white streaked hair falling over her pale face and laughed. "We were textin' earlier. Ah don't think talkin' ta 'im now is that big a deal." Kitty smiled at her friend, a squeal exiting her mouth as she clapped her hands excitedly. Rogue rolled her eyes and looked back at her laptop, shoving the white locks out of her face. "We don't even know if he likes meh Kitty."

Kitty gave her a fake pout, sticking her bottom lip out and looked at her with the most innocent puppy dog eyes ever. "Ohhhh come on Rogue! He got to like you!" Kitty insisted. Rogue just rolled her eyes. A minute later Kitty perked up and said "I should try and get the conversation to where I could like tell him how awesome you are! I like, can't just say it because then he'd think there was something up."

Rogue sighed and looked at Kitty "Why do ya think he likes meh so much?" She asked, typing in a chat message to Remy.

Kitty thought about it a minute before shrugging. "That doesn't matter! Like all that matters is that there are a ton of guys who like you! I just don't know them. Unless Remy likes you!"

Rogue rolled here eyes again, closing the laptop and setting it on her desk. She walked over to the door and said "Ah'll see ya later. Ah'm gonna go see what Jubes is up ta." She told her roommate before walking out the door.

A few minutes later Rogue was at Jubilee's room. They were both relaxing in the room Jubilee occupied alone. Rogue was sitting in the mushroom chair in the corner of the room, her brown hair getting slightly messy every time she moved her head.

Meanwhile Jubilee relaxed on her bed, long black hair pulled over to one side, pink sunglasses on top of her head and the yellow jacket over top of a blue t-shirt. "So, how ya been?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue looked around the room, it was decorated with fireworks all over the place. "Good Ah guess." She moved her gaze to rest on her friend. "Little confused by somethin' Kitty said."

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What did she say?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Rogue thought back over the conversation quickly before saying "We were talkin' ta Remy on Facebook an' she said he's suppose ta like meh. You got any idea what she meant?"

Jubilee looked at her, surprise shown on her face. "Suppose to like you? What did she mean?"

Rogue shrugged, brushing the ever present white hairs out of her face. "Ah don't know."

Jubilee thought about it a minute "Maybe it was a misunderstanding?" She asked, fiddling with her silky hair.

Rogue shook her hair. "Nah, Ah heard her clear as day. Don't mean Ah got a clue what she meant."

Jubilee threw her legs off the bed "Well, there's the thought that maybe Remy does like you and she's just helping."

Rogue shook her head, "No way. That swamp rat's not got a clue Ah like him. Plus, Kitty said she was gonna try to tell him how awesome Ah am."

Jubilee thought about it a minute then sighed. "I wish I knew what to say. But you've shot down every idea I've had."

Rogue sighed. "Ah well." She stood up from the chair. "Lets go get somethin' ta eat." She suggested, knowing that the conversation wouldn't get anywhere further.

Jubilee stood from her bed, brushing her hair behind her with her hand. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
